


The Nation of Lies

by Raicheda



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate History, England focussed, Hetalia through the ages, My First Hetalia Fanfic, Writing practice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:49:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raicheda/pseuds/Raicheda
Summary: It is said that Britania was a beautiful young goddess with either brown or golden hair, armed with Poseidons trident and Greek Hoplite shield or depicted with an Anchor, She is usually shown as to be wearing a Corinthian Helmet and a white robe, and that by her side was a Lion, her most loyal companion.When England was asked how this depiction of the country came about during one of their world conferences breaks,England answered only, with a small secretive smile.
Relationships: TO BE DETERMINED - Relationship
Kudos: 15





	The Nation of Lies

**Author's Note:**

> This is written without watching the anime through or reading the manga, Enjoy

**A Country of Lies**

**Prologue:** **Little T** **hing** **.**

They are made not born, little is known of how the phenomenon that is the personification of a nations and their smaller counterparts comes to be, and is something not even the nations their selves deem to question, however when a new nation, country, continent, whatever they may be, is discovered however, it usually causes a race among the existing nations, to be the one who ‘imprints’ on the young one and to take care, own or raise it under their flag.

This was not the case with little Thing.

The older brothers of little Thing, named Scotland, Wales and Northern Island wanted Nothing to do with it when it approached them.

They drove it out of their lands with stones and arrows, and so Little Thing was left alone to raise itself.

Thing, soon found out it was too small and weak to be of use to it’s people.

It felt that it only got in the way and caused harm to it’s people.

Circumstances quickly became unbearable when it’s older brothers came to hunt it down, be it to destroy it or just for fun, Thing didn’t know, and it’s people came to hate it for the suffering they went through.

Eventually It fled deep into it’s forests and hid among the shrubbery or within the roots and hollows of trees.

For weeks Thing would hide itself from view of man and nation. But it was never alone, for curiosity of the young Thing not truly touched by the world eventually drew both the spirits and otherworldly creatures to it, beings that could only be seen either through belief or unnatural circumstance, and when they realized it would not harm them, they approached.

The elder of the beings became despaired at the thought of one so young being abandoned, and so they took the little Thing under their wings, healed it’s wounds, although they scarred, and raised it as one of their own.

As the years passed little Thing came to care less for the world outside it’s forests and friends, And so it came with great surprise one day when a hunting party came deep into the woods looking for deer.

When they noticed Thing, one of the leading hunters stalked forward to grab it but halted mid-step due to a twig snapping. Little Thing spun around to the sound of the noise; Due the momentum however, it tripped and fell back over the large root it had been leaning on while speaking with the Forest Folk.

It’s head pounding to the sound of an unknown drum beat, Thing eventually shook of it’s fall and looked up, only to freeze at the sight of humans.

The creatures of the forests smelt the fear from their little one.

They heard the rapid beating of the small ones Heart.

The smaller beings tried to see if it was all right, but got no answer

Everything went to hell when the Elders locked their eyes on the hunting gear.

Protect the Pack~

Protect the Little One~

Run them out of the forest~

And so they struck.

Hard and Fast.

Bloody and Bleeding.

And Screams of ‘Monster!’ filled the air.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't expect this to be good, i just want the ideas to stop rolling around my brain, and to share the warm fuzzys i get whenever i think of hetalia's England, even if mine does go OOC, because lets face it i don't know enough about Hetalia.  
> By the by if anyone can point me to an in depth Rule book for the world of Hetalia i'd be most grateful, i have questions on of the world building variety, that i cannot find answers to.


End file.
